What Do You See?
by BravesGirl16
Summary: Ivy had been searching for a job ever since she graduated from college but hadn't had any luck. However while searching online she found an ad on a newspaper's website that looked promising. Little did she know that one of her new bosses would soon be her saving grace.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I had every intention of letting my other story be the only one that I was going to put up on here but I guess I changed my mind. I honestly have no idea where this story is heading, I am just kinda flying by the seat of my pants with this. Hope some of you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Big Time Rush.**

UGH! Why can't I find anything! This is getting really frustrating! I graduated college two months ago. All my professors have written amazing recommendations for me, however every single freaking interview I go on they tell me I am either over qualified or do not have enough real work experience! Which is total bullshit! I have been working since I was fifteen and all my former bosses have also had wonderful things to say about me. I just don't get it!

I walked down the street until I finally made it to my apartment that I share with my boyfriend of three years. I slammed the door shut behind me causing the man on the couch to jump and turn to look at me.

He smiled at me but seeing my face it immediately faded, "Didn't go well?"

"No! They said that even though on paper I looked great that I was not a good fit for the company! What the hell does that mean?" I vented as I slumped on the couch beside him.

I felt his eyes trace over my body. "Which interview was this again?" he asked, I looked at him confused as to why that really mattered.

"At that fashion magazine. Why?"

"Well, Ivy, no offence but you really aren't actually a girl when it come to fashion." I looked at him, what the heck!

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked standing infront of him with my hands on my hips. I glanced down at my outfit. Classic black pants, black dress boots, and a purple button up blouse. I thought it was perfectly acceptable attire for a job interview.

"Well, sweetie, let's face it. You're more one of the guys than a super model. You also are not the smallest girl around. I mean sure you look nice when you clean up a bit but those people are fashion experts they probably saw right through that whole outfit." Tyler said. I just stared at him.

"I can't believe you just said that. You are an ass." I said and went into out bedroom before I did or said something that I would immediately regret. I made sure to lock the door behind me, I could hear him pathetically trying to talk to me through the door but I refused to respond.

I immediately started looking on my laptop to try to find something else. I searched for a little while before stopped on one of the local newspapers websites. I was looking through the want ads when one caught my attention. I clinked the link to read the entire article. I noticed that it had just been posted this morning,

**_Assistant needed for recently started new business._**

**_Business degree required. _**

**_Job description includes: Preparing presentations, arranging meetings,_**

**_answering phones, filing, and other office duties._**

It didn't say what kind of business it was but at this point it really didn't matter. I found the number and quickly dialed the number. It rang about three times before a man's voice finally answered. "Rush Sports. How may I help you?"

Sports? huh, "Hello, my name is Ivy Hart, I read the ad that was in the paper that said that the business needed someone with a business degree for an assistant position. I was wondering if that job is still open."

"It is. Do you have a business degree?"

"Yes, sir. I graduated two months ago. I would love to have an interview."

"Can you come down today?" I almost squealed but was able to control myself.

"I can. Whenever is good for you." We talked for a few more minutes and gave me the address to the office. I got off the phone and headed into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and it was then that everything that Tyler had said earlier hit me. He had a point. I am more of one of the guys and don't always put in a lot of effort in my appearance but I did when it was something like a job interview or when I needed to impress people. No, I wasn't a skinny bitch. I have meat on my bones what of it? I got to thinking if he thinks this way why is he even with me? I noticed tears starting to form but I quickly shook them off. I have a job to get! I left the bathroom, grabbed my bag with my resume then continued out into the living room.

"Babe, you know that I didn't mean what I said. I mean I did but I" I put my hand up.

"Save it. I have an interview to get to. I'll be home later. Maybe." I said and walked past him towards the door. I was almost out of the door before his hand wrapped harshly around my wrist causing me to turn towards him. The pressure he was using causing me to wince.

"That's not funny." His voice was harsh. Shit, I pissed him off. He let of of my wrist and I quietly apologized before walking out of the door. I kept rubbing my wrist praying that a bruise would not form yet. About ten minutes later I pulled up to the address that the man had given me.

I walked in, and the office building was small but nice. There was a man there. He looked in his mid 20's. I had to admit he was nice looking. When he saw me entire he smiled and walked towards me. "You must be Mrs. Hart." I nodded and extended his hand towards me. I took it in mine, "I'm Kendall Knight. We spoke on the phone. I am one of the co-owners. Please follow me."

I followed him into a hallway then was led into what looked like a meeting room. There in the room were three other men. All looked about the same age as Mr. Knight. "Ivy, these are my business partners. This is Logan Mitchel, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia." I shook each of their hands as they were introduced. We all sat down and they began interviewing me. I showed them my references and all of my past work experience. They all seemed very impressed. They were very laid back guys and I knew that I wanted the job when they started telling me more about the business. They are selling sports equipment and creating their own designs. I absolutely love sports. They are focusing mainly on hockey gear like sticks, pucks, helmets things like that however they are also working on baseball equipment which really interested me because I absolutely adore baseball. When they said baseball, I immediately lit up and started a full out baseball conversation. It was about an hour later when I noticed the four of them talking quickly among themselves.

"So, Ivy. You are extremely qualified and seem to be just the type of person that we are looking for to help us run the business successfully. We would like to offer you the job." Logan spoke. I knew I must have been grinning like an idiot but I couldn't help it!

"Thank you all so much! This is absolutely amazing! Thank you for giving me this opportunity!" I started shaking all of their hands. Kendall being the last one. When our hands touched I had to fight a blush for some strange reason. I noticed his eyes were on my wrist. I looked at it and just then realized that I was infact bruised and you could clearly see that it was finger prints. Shit. "Well anyways, I really need to get going but once again thank you so much and I promised I will do the best job I possibly can for you!"

"We have absolute faith in you. You can start next week. See you then" Kendall smiled, however I could tell that there was something behind his smile but I let it go and gave them all one last smile before leaving the office.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three weeks since I started working with James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall. We all five quickly have become the best of friends. They insist that I call them by their first names and the work environment is very relaxed and I am really loving it. They are all twenty five years old which make them only two years older than me so I have something in common with all of them. Plus I really love what I get to do. In the three weeks time I have been including to two huge buyers meetings and was able to help them get an in with two of the biggest sports stores in the area. So, all in all work is going amazing.

At home with Tyler on the other hand is not going so well. He's very unhappy with the fact that I work so closely with four men. Not that he has even met them yet but he still seems to think that I am not just their employee but I am sleeping with all of them. Which is completely absurd. We seem to fight even more than we used to, which is saying something. He is also losing his temper a lot easier. Sure he used to hit me occasionally or grab me a little too tightly but I never considered him abusive. Now, I am constantly trying to cover up my newest bruise or cut so that the guys don't notice. I know that I need to get away from him but I really do care about him but I am pretty sure that love that I once thought I had for him was just my first crush that I had mistaken for love. He was the first guy to even glance my way twice and I guess it felt good to have a guy want to talk to me other to find out what was the score of the baseball game the night before.

I was standing infront of my bedroom mirror getting ready for the party for Rush Sports tonight. I carefully applied my makeup, it stung what with my cheek bruising from the hit I took about half an hour ago. I managed to cover it completely and finished the rest of my makeup. I could hear Tyler in the bedroom changing clothes. He insisted on coming with me tonight even though I told him it wasn't a big deal and that I wouldn't take to long. However he said, and I quote, "No, I'm coming to keep an eye on you and to meet these assholes you work for." I made him promise to be nice and not to cause drama. He agreed but the whole night I am going to be on edge and praying that nothing goes wrong. I took my rob off and stared at my body on only my underwear. My left side was covered in a huge, ugly, purple and black bruise from two nights ago when he pushed me harshly into the coffee table. I gingerly put on my blue and white polka dot dress. It had cap sleeves, a slight v neck but not overly dramatic and fell right at me knees. My brown hair was half up with a silver clip. Satisfied with how I looked I checked my phone and realized that we only had twenty minutes to get to the party.

I walked into the living room to see Tyler in a nice dress shirt and khaki pants. He looked nice I had to admit. "You look nice, ready to go?" I said smiling. He looked me up and down and walked towards me wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt him place a kiss on my head.

"You look beautiful. I am sorry about earlier." He said softly and let his thumb softly run over my cheek. His lips met mine in a sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around him returning the hug then we made our way to the car with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. It was times like this that I knew why I stayed with him but then back in my mind I knew that eventually I would have to leave.

Thirty minutes later we pulled up at the country club that James' family owns. The place itself was incredible. As we got out the car I could hear the music playing. This was to celebrate getting three new buyers. Tyler and I walked into the building. I smiled at the amount of people that were already here. I spotted my four bosses all standing in a line as they greeted people. I smiled and leaned up to Tyler, "There they are. Please be on your best behavior." I begged. He looked in my eyes and kiss me gently,

"Of course, love. Now come on." With that I nodded and lead Tyler over to them. Logan was the first to spot me and he smiled large.

"Ivy! You made it!" He gushed and pulled me into a quick hug.

"Duh! I organised it! How has it been going? Sorry I am a little late, I had some trouble." I smiled as the others pulled me into friends hugs as well. I felt hands on my sides pulling me back into a body. I had to fight not to grimace. Tyler's hand was gripping where it was hurt.

He cleared his throat and I saw the guys eye him. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude. Um, babe,"I paused and looked at Tyler then back to my bosses, "These are my bosses, this is Logan Mitchel, James Diamond, Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia. And this is my boyfriend, Tyler Parker."

"She talks about you alot. It's nice to meet you." Carlos was the first to speak.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen as well. She absolutely loves working for you." Tyler responded shaking each of their hands. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. The six of us chatted for a little while and I couldn't believe how well everything was going. About two hours later the party was still going strong, Tyler had gone to the rest room so I was sitting with Kendall watching as James and his fiance, Jade, danced, Carlos was flirting relentlessly with a woman who was flirting right back and Logan was getting another drink from the bar.

Kendall moved to the chair closest to me. This was the first time that we had been alone all night. I had to admit that when we first got here I made sure to check him out. He looked amazing in a dark blue dress shirt, suspenders and black pants. His green eyes were shining brighter than normal. He leaned closer so we could talk and be able to hear over the music, "So, that's Tyler."

I looked at him and smiled, "That's Tyler."

He had a look on his face, "He's not exactly someone I pictured you with." He said as he sipped him drink.

"Why is that?" I wasn't sure where this conversation was going but I didn't think I liked it.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like your type."

I smiled a little, "Why not? He's gorgeous. He has a good job. He's a gentlemen and a totally sweetheart. What about that would not be my type?" Okay, so I may have been stretching the truth a little but Kendall was getting on my nerves.

"Down girl! I was just saying." He chuckled and put his hands up in surrender causing me to laugh as well.

"Well, well, you two seem mighty cosy over here." I heard a voice and looked up and my face fell when I saw the look on Tyler's face. Shit. This won't be good at all.

"We were just talking man, nothing out of the normal." Kendall said as he slide away from me.

Tyler had an intense look in his eyes, one that I would recognize anywhere. "Ivy, come with me please. We need to talk." I slowly nodded and got out of the chair and followed him down the hall.

As soon as we got far enough where no one could see us he turned on him and slapped me hard across the face. "Tyler, please!"

"NO! Ivy, you were flirting with him! With me right there. That makes me look like a dumb bastard when my girlfriend is whoring her self around with me here! You stupid bitch!" Another hit but this time to my stomach. I doubled over in pain and sunk to the floor. He lifted his leg as to kick me but

"HEY! What the hell is going on!" I heard someone yell, I tried to look up but I couldn't. Tyler huffed and took a step over me and made his way down the hall and walked out the back door.

I heard several sets of foot steps and felt someone kneel infront of me, I looked up and came face to face with Kendall. Looking behind him were James, Logan, Carlos and Jade. I tried to get up but the pain shooting through my stomach stopped me. How the hell am I going to explain this to my four bosses.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ivy, what hurts? Are you okay?" Logan asked as he joined Kendall beside me. I nodded my head and tried to get up again. This time I was able to because they both grabbed my arms and gently helped me up. We walked back towards the party and they helped me to a chair. Carlos ran to the kitchen to get some ice for my what I was assuming was bruising cheek. Everyone sat around me and Carlos came back with a bag of ice wrapped in a dish cloth. I smiled slightly as he handed it to me and put it on my face.

"How much did you guys see?"

"Enough. What the hell?" James answered. I sighed. Shit. I just don't know if I can tell them the whole truth.

"He accused me of flirting with Kendall and I tried to explain and he just lost his temper that's all." I looked down not wanting to look at any of them.

"Does that happen alot?" Kendall asked. I shook my head no.

"Bullshit." The four men all screamed at one time. I looked up, confused.

Before any of the men could say anything more Jade spoke up. "Boys, go have a drink. Let me talk to Ivy. Please." She begged. I saw them all reluctantly get up and leave the two of us alone. I didn't know her extremely well but she came by the office often and we have always gotten along. We have even gone to lunch together several times.

"Ivy, please tell me the truth. Does he do this alot?" I looked into her eyes and all I could see was concern and understanding, I sighed and nodded my head.

"It has gotten worse since I started this job. He's constantly accusing me of sleeping with the guys, which I am not I promise!" I stated, panicking a little that she would think the same thing.

She put her hand on my hand that wasn't holding the ice to my face and gave a smile, "That is the last thing I am worried about. Why do you stay with him?"

I shook my head again, "I really don't know. He was the first guy to ever give me even a look and I guess I like to hold on to that feeling even if he does treat me like shit. I know I need to leave but I guess I am just too weak." Tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

Apparently the boys were listening in, "Ivy, you are not weak. That piece of shit is weak for doing this to you." Kendall's voice broke into our conversation as the boys all joined us sitting at the table.

I couldn't help but smile. They were all being so sweet about everything however I worry about telling them that I have to go back home tonight. I sighed and really did not want to tell them that but I knew that I had to go home because if I didn't I don't even want to think about what Tyler would do.

"What is it, Ivy?" Logan asked, I looked at him and I knew he was concerned.

"Nothing, trying to figure out how I am going to get home now." I said quietly.

"You're not going home." Kendall spoke immediately. My eyes shot up and met his,

"What do you mean? I have to go home. That's where I live."

He just shook his head, "Don't you live with Tyler?" Shit, I was hoping they wouldn't remember that.

"Um.." I tried to stall.

"Don't try to bullshit us, V. I have heard you several times saying how you needed to get home to Tyler." Carlos said, speaking for one of the first times since Tyler ran off. I couldn't stop the smile that formed when he called me V. Not sure why but ever since I started working for them and we became really good friends he had called me V but I like it.

"You're right. I do live with Tyler. It's his apartment. All my stuff is there. Will one of you please take me home?" It was then that I noticed that my voice was super quiet.

"No! We are not taking you home. Do you want to stay with him?" James asked, I looked at him and noticed he had an arm wrapped protectively around Jade.

"No, I don't but I don't know how to leave him. He will freak the hell out." I told them honestly.

"Well the first signal for the asshole is that you are not going home tonight, the second will be tomorrow when James, Logan, Carlos and I show up and get all of your stuff out of that apartment." Kendall's voice was stern. I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"And where exactly am I supposed to go, Kendall? I have no money for an apartment! I have only been working here for three weeks. Not really enough time to get enough savings up for a down payment on an apartment."

The boys all exchanged looks. "You could stay with us." I looked at Logan. Logan, Kendall and Carlos all shared a house outside of town. James and Jade lived in a small house not far from the office. I looked at the three of them. Trying to get a read on if this was a honest offer or something logan just let fly out of mouth.

"Are you serious?"

They all nodded, "Since James moved out last year we have an empty room that we haven't done anything with. It's not like you'll be in the way.' Carlos said, trying to convince me.

"But for tonight while you think about it, I am taking you to the er, to get checked out." Jade spoke, I tried to protest but she put a hand up, "You're going, shush! Then you'll come stay in the guest bedroom with us." The way she said it was final and there was absolutely no arguing with her. I slowly nodded in defeat.

Three hours later Jade, James and I were making our way into their house. The doctors wanted to keep me overnight but I begged to come home. I didn't want to stay there. They also hounded me about how I got my injuries but I refused to tell them that I am a domestic abuse case plus I am not going to press charges against him. I suspect that James may have told them while I was taken to get x-rays done but I don't know for sure. We finally made our way into my bedroom for the night and Jade ran to get me some of her clothes to put on, so I didn't have to wear my dress to sleep in. I thanked them both for letting me stay. Soon I was laying in the bed, thinking how Tyler is gonna shit a brick when he realizes that I'm not coming home. Or hell the bastard may not even notice. He will however notice when the guys go to get my stuff tomorrow. That is not gonna work out well.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up confused for a second as to where I was. When I tried to sit up in bed and a sharp pain shot through my stomach memories of last night flashed though my brain. I sighed and climbed out of bed, it seemed the more I moved the better the pain got. I changed into some of the clothes that Jade had brought to me and decided to make breakfast for the two of them.

I was just finishing up breakfast when I heard their bedroom door open. I looked up and smiled at my normally well groomed boss as he came into the kitchen in a wrinkled t-shirt, sweatpants and his hair was a mess. I giggled slightly causing him to look up. He smiled sheepishly.

"Good morning, Ivy." I smiled back and poured some coffee into a mug and sat it on the table.

"Good morning. I just finished making you and Jade some breakfast. Sit down." I asked as I started bringing everything over to the table.

James sat down in front of the coffee and took a sip. "Mmm, thanks. You didn't have to do this." He said, looking at me with sad eyes. The sad eyes thing was something I didn't want to have to deal with. People looking at me like I am a hurt puppy. Honestly maybe that is the real reason why I never told anyone or why I stayed with the bastard for so long. I shook my head at him.

"I'm aware. Is Jade up?"

Just before he could answer the bedroom door opened and out came Jade looking completely ready for the day. She really was beautiful and nice as she could be. She was one of those people that you want to hate because she is so beautiful but you can't because she is so damn nice.

She smiled when she saw me, 'Ivy! You made breakfast!" she said happily as she leaned over and gave James a kiss on the cheek and stole a sip of his coffee.

'"yep and I am hungry so let's eat!" They both laughed and the three of us started to eat our breakfast. We had just finished up when there was a knock on the door. Jade went to see who it was and before long I found myself engulfed in Carlos hug. I laughed a little and hugged him back.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He had his face not far from mine and there were those freaking pity eyes again. I looked at Kendall and Logan who were now standing beside Carlos. All had the sad eyes going. I took a step back from him.

"I am fine. Hurt a little this morning but I am fine now. Now, all four of you can quit with the freaking sad eyes!" I almost screamed but was able to just raise my voice slightly.

"Woah, what are sad eyes?" Logan questioned.

"You are all looking at me like am an injured puppy dog! Stop it!" Tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Kendall took a step forward.

"I'm sorry, Ivy. We can't really help it I guess." He spoke softly. I nodded, I guess I could understand that.

"So, are you ready to get rid of the bastard?" Carlos spoke, with a lot of energy causing me a giggle slightly.

I nodded and smiled at everyone, "Well, let us have your house key, tell us your address and we'll go get everything." Logan spoke up.

I looked at him, and shook my head. "No, I am going with you." I stated firmly.

"The hell you are!" the four of them shouted at the same time.

I looked at them, "Okay, first you guys have got to stop that! And, yes the hell I am! I need to go."

They all exchanged glances before nodding in agreement.

Soon I found myself walking down the hall towards my apartment door with the guys following closely behind me. I quickly unlocked the door and went into the room. I looked around expecting Tyler to be standing their fuming, Instead what we found was Tyler naked on the couch with some slutty looking blonde, who is also naked, straddling him.

I turned towards the guys and they were just standing there with absolute shock and anger growing in all of their eyes.

"You have got to be shitting me. Like honestly!" I screamed at the couple on the couch.

Tyler turned his head, holding on to the still bouncing female. He had a smirk on his face. "Well, you didn't come home so I had to find another form of entertainment."

"Sick bastard." I muttered and made my way into the bedroom to start packing. I turned and saw the boys all looking absolutely murderous. "Guys, come on. Please. I want to get the hell out of here as soon as I possible freaking can." I don't think I have ever heard myself sound so desperate and I didn't like it.

Once I got the boys into the bedroom, I locked the door and started gathering my things. It took us about forty five minutes to pack all my possessions. Once I was satisfied that everything of mine was gathered we headed out. When we walked into the living room and there was no since of the slut that had been there just Tyler sitting on the couch now wearing a pair of shorts. I made no eye contact with him as the boys and I made out way to the door. The guys were carrying all of my boxes. We got to the door and before I could turn the handle a hand gripped my wrist and pulled me around. I was face to face with Tyler.

I tried to snatch away from him but he held tighter, "Let me go!"

"No! You're pathetic ass isn't going anywhere!" He pulled me too him and I struggled to get away when I felt a body come up behind me, between my back and the door, then arms wrap around my middle and pull me to it. I glanced backwards and got lost in Kendall's eyes. He pulled me closer as James pulled Tyler back making my arm fall from his grasp. I turned completely into Kendall's arms and buried my face in his chest and my arms wrapped tightly around his middle as I finally let the tears flow. One arm stayed around my waist and the other was softly stroking my hair. I heard shuffling and some harsh words but I couldn't make myself look up.

"If you ever so much as look as her again, I will kick your sorry ass." James voice sounded threatening. I could hear Logan and Carlos making similar threats and some pushing. Even though I didn't see it I knew that Kendall was probably glaring and mouthing threats at Tyler but all that mattered to me right now was that Kendall had me and was getting me the hell out of here.

Kendall started walking out of the door, I walked with him with my head still buried in his shirt, I could hear the guys coming behind us.

As we climbed into one of the cars I finally looked at Kendall, "Thank you."

He smiled at me and reached over giving my hand a squeeze before starting the car and soon we were headed to my new home.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later I have finally gotten completely moved in and starting to really settle into a routine. The nicest thing about my room was because James took so long in the bathroom and none of the guys wanted to share with him he got one of the rooms with it's on bathroom so now I have my own so I don't have to worry about awkward run ins with three of my bosses. Kendall and I have been a little flirty lately but I can't really imagine that there is anything to it.

I had just gotten out of the shower and covered myself with my towel wrap. I quickly towel dried my hair before going back into my bedroom. I opened the bathroom door and jumped when I saw Kendall sitting on the edge of my bed.

He chuckled at my reaction. "Dude! What the hell?" I screamed clutching the wrap to my body. Now very aware that I was practically naked in front of him. I saw his eyes kind of scan my body making me blush.

"Didn't mean to scare you, however I gotta admit it was pretty funny." He smirked.

I laughed awkwardly, "What are you doing in here?"

" I wanted to tell you that we're headed on to the office. You can come in whenever you're ready but we have some stuff to get done." He said while walking towards my bedroom door. All I could do was nod and watch as he left my room. After standing in shock for a couple of minutes I was finally able to keep getting ready. That cheeky bastard! He did that on purpose! But why? Hmm…I know who I can talk to about this.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up at the office with only one mission. I got my everyday morning work finished then called into Logan's office.

"What's up, Ivy?"

"Logan, good morning. Can I come talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked making sure I had an innocent tone to my voice,

"Sure. I'm not that busy." I hung up and walked to the other side of the building and walked in without knocking and made sure that the door was closed behind me. He looked up and sat back a little in his chair and gave me a smile. "What's going on, Ivy?"

"I just wanted to ask you something. Did you know that Kendall was coming to tell me that you guys were leaving early for the office this morning?" the smirk the came on his face showed me that Kendall had shared our little run in. "What the hell is that smirk for?"

He laughed, "Nothing, He just told us that you weren't exactly dressed when you came from your bathroom." He said with a shrug of his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"I had a towel wrapped around me! It's not like I was naked infront of him! Anyways, why did he tell me? Why didn't you or Carlos?" I pushed.

"He volunteered."

"Why?"

He looked at me confused. "Why does it matter who told you? Does someone have a little crush?" His eyes were playful.

"No." I said plainly looking over to the corner of his office.

"Yeah, sure okay whatever. Don't bullshit me, Ivy. It's okay you know." I glanced back at him.

I let out a frustrated growl and threw my hands in the air! "I came in here to question you about Kendall how did you turn this on me?" I let out a little laugh.

He laughed with me and gave me one of his award winning smiles, "I'm just that good."

"I guess so. So tell me, Mr. Mitchell. What does Mr. Knight say about me when I am not around?" I asked leaning against his desk.

He shook his head, "Oh no! Nope. Not gonna work darling."

I pouted. "Please!"

"Ivy, you're twenty three years old. Are you really begging to see if a guy likes you or not?"

I nodded, "I just want to know. I am definitely not ready to date yet after everything that has happened but it would be nice to know what Kendall is thinking. Will it help if I admit what I think about him?" I know I sounded like a crazy person but at the moment I really couldn't care less.

"You don't have to admit it, Ivy. I already know that you have feelings for Kendall. But I also know you're scared of out your mind."

Before I could come back there was a knock on Logan's office door. "come in." Logan told who ever it was. I turned and paled when I saw Kendall walk in.

"Logan, we need to talk that upcoming meeting." He spoke without looking up at from the folder he carrying.

"Well I will let you guys get to work." I spoke as I got up from the chair, Kendall looked up and smiled at me.

I walked out before he could say anything else. I thought talking to Logan would help the situation but honestly all he did was confuse me even more! Should have known better than to go to a man about another man.  
The rest of the day went by as usual. They had a big sales meeting next week and they had just finished designing their new line of goalie masks so we had plenty of stuff to do.

About five James came in my office, "Hey, could you send a request to this company and ask them to send us some of their sample schemes and color palettes. This is the company we are considering using to help with the baseball line but want to look at their stuff first." He asked as he handed me the folder with all the information in it. I smiled and looked over the stuff, "Sure, I'll write up the request and give them an email probably tomorrow morning if that's okay."

"Sounds good." He was about to leave when I stopped him,

"Hey, james. Does Jade have any plans tonight? I could really use some girl time and seeing as the bastard kind of kept me from seeing all my other friends she's the only girl I have."

"Not sure. Text her and see." He gave me a smile before walking out of my office. I got my phone out and found her number. I sent her a quick text asking if we could meet somewhere for coffee after work that I really needed to talk to her about something.

Within three minutes I had a reply. _Absolutely. When and where?_

I quickly sent her one back that told her to meet me at the Starbucks in town in about an hour.

Two hours later I just walked into the house. After spending an hour talking to Jade I realized that no matter what was going on in Kendall's head I needed to focus on how I was feeling after everything and not rush anything. I sat my keys on the kitchen counter causing Kendall and Logan to look up from the tv and smile at me,

"Hello guys. I figured you would still be at work." I greeted and walked over to sit beside Kendall. His arm was draped across the back of the couch and I laid my head against it.

"We decided to leave it for tomorrow. Get a fresh start to not stress over it so much. We were just about to put in a movie, wanna join?" Logan answered giving me a smile.

"What about Carlos?" I asked realized that Mr. Energy was now where in sight,

"He's out with that girl he met last week." Kendall answered and I just nodded. I managed to convince the guys to watch my favorite movie, Miracle, which wasn't hard to do since it's based on the 1980 US Olympic Hockey Team. In the middle of the movie I was squirming trying to get comfortable when Kendall shifted so he was leaned partially against the arm rest of the couch and gently pulled me so that I was leaning against him, I looked up and gave him a smile and relaxed into my new position. I knew Logan was giving me looks but I ignored it. I know this was probably not the best way to do what Jade and I had discussed but I couldn't help it, it felt so good to cuddle with him.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two weeks since that movie night. Things with Kendall and I are still pretty much the same and right now that was fine. I have never been one of those girls that had to have a man to be happy so for right now I was gonna enjoy my life and take whatever opportunities that came my way.

"Ivy, will you please get the conference room set up? The men from Hot Shot Designs are gonna be in here in about an hour. Also, we want you to greet them and sit in on the meeting." Carlos told me. I looked up at him and smiled. They were including me in a lot of the important decisions for the company and it really made me feel like I was another partner instead of the hired help and I really loved them for that.

"Yes sir." I stated and walked towards the conference room before he could fuss at my for calling him sir. I know that we are friends and roommates now but they are still my bosses so at work I try to remain as professional as I possibly can be. I spent the next thirty minutes setting up the chairs and making sure the room was neat and organized and had everything that the representatives from the design company would need was available. I also made sure that I have my notepad ready to take notes of the meeting so I could log everything. Now I was just waiting for the men to arrive. I heard car doors outside and stood ready to greet them. The door opened and two guys that looked to be around the guys age came in. One had dark brown, shaggy hair with bright blue eyes that immediately caught my attention. The other was bald with brown eyes. They both were wearing nice suits. I smiled as they walked in.

"Hello, gentlemen. You must be from Hot Shot Designs. I'm Ivy Hart." I greeted reaching out to shake both of their hands.

"We are. Nice to meet you, I'm Declan Wright and this is my business partner, Greg Newman." Blue eyes responded.

"nice to meet both of you. If you will follow me I will show you to the conference room." I took them in there and showed them where to set up. "Would you like some water or coffee or anything?"

"No, thank you Ivy. All we need is about five minutes to set up." Declan smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile at him. He was pretty gorgeous.

"Alrighty then, I will leave you guys to get ready I will be back in a few minutes with my bosses." With that I stepped out of the room and went to get the guys. I knew they were in James' office. I knocked on the door. "Come in, Ivy." James said with a laugh. I walked in there and couldn't help but giggle slightly. They looked like they were in a football huddle or something.

"The men from Hot Shots are waiting in the conference room so whenever you guys are ready."

Kendall smiled at me and then turned back to the guys, "Let's do this." With that they all got up and followed me into the room. I walked in first, already knowing the order of things.

"Gentlemen, these are my bosses, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond." I introduced as all shook hands and the other two introduced themselves. The meeting started and I sat quietly in the corner taking notes and observing. Between their little presentation and questions the meeting took almost an hour. I thought their designs were amazing and if we could find the right fit they would be a good company to work with, or at least that is what I thought.

I watched as the four exchanged looks and I knew that meant they were about to say their goodbyes. I stood and walked towards the door as the men stood and shook hands yet again. "Really nice meeting the both of you and we were really impressed. Give us a couple days to go over some more of these samples and discuss it and then we'll be in touch." Kendall stated.

"Of course. Take your time with your decision. We know it's one you want to make sure is right." Declan responded. There was something about him that made me smile.

"Thank you for taking time to talk with us." Greg stated. They both made their way past me, as they said their last goodbyes. After we were sure that they were gone we all started talking.

"I really like their designs." Carlos stated immediately.

Logan was flipping through one of the booklets they left and I looked with him, they really were impressive.

"If they would be willing to work with us on creating a more unique style then I think we have found the right company." James said with a giant smile on his face.

After a little more discussion I went to check the machine for any calls we missed during the meeting. When I sat down at the front desk I noticed a piece of paper laying there that I was sure was not there earlier.

I picked it up and read it, _It was very nice to meet you, Ivy, Hope you have a wonderful day. _ Then there was a phone number and Declan had signed it. I couldn't control the blush that appeared on my cheeks.

"Ohh, someone made an impression." I heard a voice from behind me causing me to job, I turned and was face to face with a grinning James,

"You scared the crap out of me!" I laughed, then looked down at the note, "He was probably just being friendly. Probably does it with every assistant at these types of meetings." I played it off.

He gave me a look that proved that he was pretty much not falling for my bull.

"Oh please." James scoffed. I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"He was eyeing you the whole meeting."

"Who was eyeing her the whole meeting?" A voice asked, we both turned and saw Kendall walking up to the side of the desk.

"That Declan guy. He left a nice little note on the desk for our Ivy here" James told him, snatching the note from my hands and handing it to Kendall.

Kendall looked at it and laughed, actually laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I asked starting to really get annoyed by their stupid ways.

They both looked at me in surprise then looked at each other just to burst into laughter once again. "I'm really not getting the joke here."

"It's just funny that he left a note like he is in fourth grade and too chicken to say it upfront that he wants you. Which I'm not sure he even would want you." Kendall explained. I let his words sink in, what the hell was that supposed to me.

"Explain that statement." My tone was serious.

"Well, it's just that he is this really successful guy with a thriving business. What would he want with an assistant at some company that barely has a foot to stand on." He was talking so casually like what he was saying meant nothing.

I just stared at him. I literally wanted to chew his sorry ass out but I couldn't even make myself speak.

"Dude, even I know that was some messed up shit to say." Another voice came through and that was when I noticed that Logan and Carlos were now standing around the desk as well.

The two other guys were nodding in agreement with Carlos while Kendall still looked confused. I stood gathering all my work to take back to my desk, snatched the note from Kendall and went to my office. I quickly shut and locked the door.

I willed myself not to get emotional about what Kendall had said. I knew he had a point but why was is so damn ridiculous that someone may actually be interested in me. After I took a few minutes to cool down I sat in my chair and pulled out my cellphone and decided to call Declan.

The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Declan Wright."

"Hey, Declan. This is Ivy Hart. You just met me about an hour ago." I started nervously.

He gave a slight chuckle, "Of course. I didn't know if I would hear from you. Especially not this soon."

"Well I figured why not. So, why did you leave me a note? Do you leave all the assistants little notes behind?"

"Nope. Proud to say this is the first time, but it did work in my favor. So, Ivy would you want to get together some time and get something to eat?"

I paused for a moment, Kendall's words playing in my mind. "Absolutely."


	7. Chapter 7

That afternoon I made sure to avoid all four of them. I really didn't want to have to talk to them. Declan was picking me up at eight tonight to take me out. I know I shouldn't be going out with him purely because of what Kendall said and I am not. Declan seems really nice and he was cute and polite so what shouldn't I go out on a date with the guy.

I had just finished getting dressed and was putting on my shoes when I heard some voices talking not far from my door. Then there was a knock. "Come in." I said standing up from my bed and grabbing my purse. When I turned towards the door there stood Logan and Kendall their mouths both wide open. I giggled a little when their eyes traveled up and down my body.

"Looks like we have a couple new fly traps in the house." I giggled which caused them to break their stare and look at my face.

"We were about to ask if you knew what Declan was doing here saying you two had a date but based on that dress I think we have our answer." Logan stated,

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a dark blue three quarter length sleeve sweater dress that fell about mid-thigh with a pair of silver heels and all silver jewelry complete with silver eye shadow.

"Oh, he's here?" I asked glancing down at my phone and noticed he was right on time.  
"Yep. So where is he taking you?" Kendall questioned. I shot him a look.

"I actually don't know but even if I did, why does it matter?" I shot back and walked past the two boys and headed down stairs to meet Declan.

I didn't realize that the boys where right on my heels. I saw Declan standing in the door way. I smiled and he smiled when he looked up and saw me.

I got to the bottom step, "Hey. Sorry I didn't realize you were here yet." I spoke softly.

"No problem. I didn't realize you lived with your bosses." He spoke quietly leaning in close so only I could hear him. I glanced behind me at Logan and Kendall.

"Yeah, it's a little complicated." I said with a giggle. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a light blue polo. He looked good. "You look nice."

"I'll look better once you're on my arm." He gave me a smile and I blushed, I could hear Logan and Kendall gagging in the background but I completely ignored them. "Ready to go?" I nodded and turned back to the two idiots.

"I'll be back later." And with that Declan led me out the door and to his very nice mustang.

****Kendall's Point of View****

I just stood there looking out the window as that douche opened the door for her. I can't believe she was going out with him.

"You know. If you hadn't been such an ass she might not have agreed to go out with him." Logan said from beside me before going into the living room. I followed behind him.

"What do you mean? I still don't see how I was an ass." I really didn't I just told her what I thought,

He shook his head, "Dude, ever since highschool you were labeled as the sensitive one, but I honestly don't know why. You really didn't see anything wrong with what you said to her today?"

I just shook my head.

Logan looked at me like I was a complete idiot. "Dude, you pretty much told her that she wasn't good enough for the guy, therefor in her mind you don't think she is good enough for anybody. To say that to any girl is horrible but to say that to someone like Ivy who just got out of an abusive relationship where that was all she probably ever heard. That's screwed up."

I let his words play in my mind. Dammit, I am an idiot. "I didn't say she wasn't good enough." I tried to defend but even I knew that I was completely in the wrong I just didn't want to admit it.

"Kendall. Don't play that shit with me. You screwed up. You probably don't know just how much."

"What does that mean?" He was confusing me now.

He sighed, "Nothing man, let's just drop it."

I wanted to press him but I knew that wasn't going to get me anywhere. I sat there staring blankly at the tv, my mind replaying what had happened at the office. As I realized I did exactly what Logan said I did it shocked me. Why had I acted like that? If anyone in this world deserves to be happy it is Ivy so why would I put her down that way. She was so happy looking at that note from Declan, and she looked so cute when she was blushing as James picked on her. Cute? Since when do I think Ivy is cute? Who am I kidding, I have thought she was gorgeous the second I met her. She isn't what most guys would call pretty hers is a lot more subtle and a lot of her energy and her personality just makes her even more beautiful. What the hell is going on here! She's my assistant! She's my friend. My friend who I insulted and is now out with some guy she just met today. All of a sudden bad thoughts started playing in my mind, what if this guy hurts her? What if he tries something and forces himself on her? It would be my fault. Shit.

I got up from the couch and grabbed my car keys. I was about to walk through the door when Logan's voice stopped me, "Where are you going?:"

I turned towards him, "To see Jade." With that I walked out leaving Logan just as confused as I was.

Ten minutes later I was knocking on their door. James opened the door, "Hey Kendall, what's up?"

"Is Jade here? I need to talk to her."

He looked at me weird but nodded and moved from the doorway so I could get in. "However I have to warn you. Ivy talked to her and she isn't very happy with you."

"Great." I said sarcastically as I followed him into the living room. He sat down on the couch next to her as she just glared at me. "Hey Jade. Can we talk for a minute?" I asked gently, cause as sweet and nice as Jade is she is super freaking scary when she's pissed.

"Sure, we can talk. What the hell is your problem?" She screamed moving to sit at the edge of the couch while throwing the empty bottle of water she was holding at my head. Which actually hit me square in the forehead causing James to laugh hysterically. I rubbed the spot where it hit then slumped into the chair behind me and hanging my head.

"I probably deserve that. I honestly don't know what is wrong with me."

"There had to be a reason for you to act like that you jerk" Her voice softer this time but still a little angry.

"That's why I came to talk to the two of you. I honestly didn't realize what I said sounded so badly until Logan pretty much jumped my ass for it. Then I started thinking and I realized how much of an ass I sounded like."

"Umm, duh you douche! You don't ever say something like that to anyone! Let alone a girl!"

"Yes I know that now. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I don't even know why I said it."

"Bullshit. You know exactly why you said it." James scoffed. Both Jade and I looked at him,

"Babe, what are you talking about?" she asked him,

He smirked at my direction, "Kendall has a thing for Ivy." I made sure to glare at him.

Jade's had spun towards me so fast I was scared it was gonna come unscrewed. "Is that true, Kendall?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean. We are her bosses. She just got out of a long term, not to mention abusive, relationship." I tried my best to avoid giving a real answer.

"Well, tell me this. How do you feel knowing that she is out right now with from what I have heard is a very successful, very nice, very attractive man? Hmm?" She pressed.

I thought about her question and started picture in my mind Ivy and that asshole eating. He's making her laugh and smiling at her. They take a walk around that park in the middle of town and he makes a move to kiss her and she kisses her back, before I could stop them from coming out, "I want to rip his penis off."

Jade's eye lit up and James just smirked with a little laugh. "Kendall, dear, you said it all right there."

_**So I am not very good and doing the male point of view so let me know if this chapter sucked or not and I am so sorry if it did! I'll try to do better!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ivy's Point of View_**

The date started out amazing. However I soon realized that as nice and sweet as Declan is, that is how full of himself he is. That has always been one of my biggest turn offs. I mean sure, be confident and everything but don't be a cocky bastard. That is where I have to draw the line. So now here I am sitting her pretending to laugh at things he says.

'So, I get the feeling that there is a backstory to why you are living with the owners of Rush Sports."

I looked at him, "Only three of them." I answered shortly.

"Besides the point. What's the story?" He pushed leaning over the table I guess trying to be cool but it just pissed me off.

"Look, Declan. You have been very sweet but this whole date is not going well. Plus I just met you today, and I really would rather not expose my secrets to a stranger."

He looked taken back by my bluntness but honestly the nice act was way over and I just wanted to go home.

"Oh…girl has some claws." I just glared at him, wow, he is an idiot. I got up from the table and without another word I walked out. I just couldn't sit there across from him any more.

I sat on the bench a couple stores down just incase he came looking for me I wouldn't be in immediate sight. I looked through my phone wondering who if anybody I could call to come get me. It was late and I really didn't want to walk home and I definitely was not gonna call any of the guys because they would just tell me how stupid I was.

As I scrolled through the names one popped out at me. We were always like sisters but went I started dating that asshole we stopped talking but I was hoping that if I called her she would come help it. I sighed and hit the call button.

I listened to her, 'Chasing the Sun' by the Wanted ringback tone for a few seconds, "Ivy?" her voice came through.

"Hey Harper, listen I knew we haven't talked in a while but I didn't know who else to call." My voice was weak.

"You know you can call on me about anything. What's going on? Why do you sound so sad?"

I laughed a little, "I have a lot to tell you, a lot has happen in the past month or so. Can you come get me and I will explain on the way?" She immediately agreed and I told her where I was.

Not ten minutes later I saw the familiar blonde pulling up beside me. I smiled and got into the car. As soon as I saw her I wrapped her in a hug and the tears just started flowing.

After five minutes of letting me cry on her she pulled away, "So, what's going on?" With that I explained everything. Tyler. Rush Sports. Kendall. Declan. Everything I could possible put on the line was out there. She stared at me in almost shock.

"girl, why didn't you tell me what Tyler was doing? Or why didn't you call as soon as you left the dickhole?"

I just shook my head, " I guess I thought you'd be pissed at me for letting it happen."

"Ivy! That wasn't your fault! He made you feel that way, I'm glad you got away but I am also glad that I got my best friend back!"

We laughed and continued talking. We just pulled in the driveway and I noticed that Logan was sitting on the front porch. I looked at Harper and her eyes got wide looking at the boy, I couldn't help but smirk,

She looked at me, "Please tell me that's not Kendall."

I giggled. "No worries, That's Logan one of my bosses. Who's single by the way." I hinted not so subte.

She looked at me with the biggest grin, "Maybe later this week we can all have lunch together."

"Sounds good. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked as I went to get out of the car. I turned back to her and smiled,

"I'm good. Just not looking forward to explaining why Declan didn't bring me back but it'll be alright." We both laughed and said goodbye once again then I shut her car door and walked up the steps.

Logan was looking at me funny, as Harper's car drove away. "I'm sorry didn't you leave you with a man in a mustang?"

I sat down beside on him on the bench, "Yeah. Let's just say that I don't think you guys will be going to my wedding anytime soon." I laughed.

"Didn't go so well?"

I shook my head, "Not really. But hey you live and learn. Where is everybody?"

"Carlos went out that girl again tonight. I'm pretty sure he's getting pretty serious about her. And Kendall, well I am pretty sure he went to James'."

"Why?"

"Do you like Kendall?" Logan asked ignoring the question I had asked.

"I like all of you." I stated simply.

"Ivy, it's me you're talking too. Be honest. Do you have feelings for Kendall?"

I nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Then why did you agree to go with out with Declan?"

"Because, I thought it would be a way for me to move on from Tyler and he was sweet and nice earlier. What Kendall said just pushed me to it, I didn't go out with the guy just because Kendall had hurt my feelings. I wasn't being a bitch about it."

"So you didn't go out with him just because of Kendall? Kendall really upset you didn't he?"

I refused to look at him and covered my face with my hands as I felt the tears coming. I soon felt an arm wrap around me.

"ivy, listen to me. Kendall really didn't mean what he said." Logan said as he rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Yes, he did Logan. That's okay. I just know that he will never like me so I will stick with being his roommate, employee and friend. I can live with that. As long as all these conversations stay between us. Please, Logan."

He looked like he wanted to argue with me but then nodded his head in agreement.

"So, who brought you home?"

I lifted my head and smiled at him, "My best friend, Harper. I called her when I walked out of the restaurant and she came and picked me up. I told her maybe the three of us could go to lunch sometime next week." I finished with a cheeky grin.

He looked a little scared. "Why do I not like that look?" I laughed and gave him a hug and thanked him for being a good friend then decided that it was time for me to go to bed. Surprisingly I went to sleep feeling a lot better than I thought I would.


	9. Chapter 9

The other guys never asked me about Declan for that I was thankful so I was able to go back to normal with all the guys including Kendall. Logan and Harper have officially been dating a month and she has practically moved in with us. Not that I mind at all because it was nice to have more estrogen around. Carlos finally brought his girlfriend to meet us and I absolutely love her! She's so tiny and sweet and I think they are absolutely perfect together. Her name is Maggie and she teaches Kindergarten and has just as much energy as Carlos.

Once a week we have been kicking James out of his house so we can have girl nights there since it's a lot easier to kick out one than three. I think the boys like being able to have bro time or whatever they call it. However most nights when the couples go out it normally leaves Kendall and me alone together. Luckily things haven't been awkward and we'll normally sit in the living room and watch TV for a little while before one of us decided to go to bed.

"Kendall! There is nothing good on TV. Pop some corn cause I am about to put in a movie." I yelled from the living into the kitchen and all I heard was a grunt as a reply but ignored it. I put in Crazy, Stupid, Love and then made myself cozy on the couch. Soon Kendall joined me.

About midway through Kendall decided to break the comfortable silence we had going on, "So, Ivy. I have been meaning to ask what happened on that date with Declan?"

I turned quickly surprised by his question, "It just wasn't meant to be. Why do you care?" I know I sounded cold but I was still a little peeved about what he had said about the situation in the first place.

"He didn't try anything did he?" There was worry in his eyes and he sounded strange. I wanted to scoff and be like we are not teenagers but the look on his face told me that he was being completely serious.

"Kendall, I appreciate the concern but I can handle myself. No he didn't try anything, he was just so full of himself and so hung up on the fact that I live with the three of y'all that I couldn't take it anymore." I told him truthfully. I wrapped him in a quick hug before turning back to watch the movie.

I felt him move closer to me and wrap his arm around my shoulder pulling me against him, I looked up and gave a smile snuggling into his body before turning back to the screen. That was how we stayed the rest of the movie. When it was over I looked up and noticed Kendall was sleeping. I couldn't help but think how sweet and innocent he looked while he was asleep. I carefully got up trying not to wake him but as I was standing his arms tightened around me pulling back on the couch causing me to fall back but this time so I was sitting on his lap. I giggled and tried to get up again but I couldn't. I moved around some trying to get loose but then I started to feel, well let's just say that I woke a part of him up. I was blushing like crazy and immediately stopped moving.

Then I felt his breath hit my ear causing goose bumps up and down my arms. "why'd you stop?"

I jerked my head around and we were now nose to nose. His eyes were wide open and shining, "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you started to get up. I was comfy." He said nuzzling my neck. Causing me to giggle before I could stop it. "Ohh….have I found a sensitive spot?" He asked then I felt him kiss right below me ear. I was frozen. What the hell was freaking happening. If felt so good and I could feel myself starting to react but then I became very aware of the situation and I started to panic. I grabbed his hands and yanked them from around me and stood up turning so I could face him,

"Kendall what the hell?"

"It's not like you weren't enjoying it." He said smugly.

This just served to piss me off even more. "That's not the point you ass! You can't just go and make me sit on your little problem then kiss my neck out of the blue and then think that everything is sunshine and roses!"

He stood up causing us to be not a foot apart, his eyes now a little darker than normal, "Little?"

"You heard me! Now why did you have to do this? Why now?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"UGH! You are so damn clueless or else you want me to think you are. Every time we start to get close again and everything be fine you go and screw everything up! If I didn't know any better I would think you do it on purpose!"

He stepped closer to me but I backed away and put my hands out between us. "Maybe I am."

"Why? Do you hate me that much? Do you want me to move out? Is this what all this shit is about because I could go find me somewhere else to live."

I saw panic in his eyes, "Dammit! No!"

"Then what is it Kendall because this shit is not cutting it! I have been done with high school for a long time now and am really tired of dealing with this kind of drama."

"Ivy, I don't think you realize what you do to me. You drive me crazy. I don't even know why or how. I shouldn't feel like this but I do. I don't think you realize how much I look forward to these nights when it's just you and me."

Yes I know he just confessed his feelings for me and I should be happy but the way he said it was caught on replay in my mind. "Why shouldn't you feel this way? What about me is so bad that I am not worth having feelings for? Why am I not good enough?" I asked as I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

I saw panic in his eyes as moved towards me once again. "Ivy! Dammit! No! that's not what I meant at all! I really do screw shit up don't I!"

I giggle small, "Yeah, just a little. But honestly Kendall, you know you don't think I am good enough for you. You said it yourself."

"When? I have never said that!"

I looked at him, I'm sure it was probably a cold look. "When you said I wasn't good enough to Declan, I know that you meant I wasn't good enough for you either."

"No! I said that because I was jealous! I never actually meant that!" I looked into his eyes and I saw sorrow. I shook my head, I wanted to believe him but I just couldn't take that chance.

"Kendall believe me I want to be able to trust you and to believe what you are saying but it's so hard. I was in a relationship where I was told constantly that no one else would ever want me and it's hard to get over that. I would love to just wrap arms around you and tell you everything is perfect between us but it's not. Do I have feelings for you? Yes. I have since that night at the party when you were the first one I saw after Tyler left. But I just can't do this right now. I'm sorry." With that I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room. I crawled into bed and replayed the entire night over and over in my head as I finally managed two hours later to cry myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning to people banging heavily on my door. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. I wasn't surprised to find Jade and Harper standing there. They pushed past me and into my room before I could even speak.

"What the hell happened last night?" Harper yelled as soon as I had closed the door again. I turned towards her, tears filling my eyes as I leaned back against the door. I let myself slump down so I was sitting down and pulled my knees to my chest.

"I don't even know. I'm so confused."

They both came and sat down on the floor in front of me. "Well talk to us. Harper said when they got home last night that Kendall was just sitting on the couch staring at the TV screen and mumbling something about asshole, idiot and Ivy." Jade spoke. I explained everything that happened.

"Oh, Ivy. Do you believe what he said to you? About how he feels?" harper asked.

I shook my head, "I want too, I really do but I just don't know if I can trust him or believe him. He's the one that said I wasn't good enough for Declan. If he thought I wasn't good enough for someone else why the hell would he think I am good enough for him. Damn, he is right. He is too good for me anyways."

"That is not true and you know it. He told you that he said it out of jealousy. He adores you we all can tell." Jade pushed.

"I would love to believe that but right now I just can't."

"ivy, we were best friends all through high school and still are best friends. We've been through hell and back together. Shit that nobody but the two of us know about so I want you to tell me the honest truth. Do you have feelings for Kendall?"

"yes. He's amazing." I told them the complete truth.

"Then what is the problem? Why can't you just give him a chance and see where it goes." Jade sounded almost desperate.

I stood up, wiping the tears from my face. I stepped over them and walked towards my bathroom. I stood in the doorway and turned back to them, "It's for his protection. By the way I have decided that I am moving out." I shut the door before they could even get a word in.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I didn't realize that I looked so bad. My eyes were all red and puffy, my cheeks were tear stained and my hair was every which way. Decided that what I needed was a nice long hot bath. After the tub was full I took the clothes that I had slept in off and sunk down in the hot water. I don't even know how long I stayed in there but I knew I needed it.

****Kendall's POV****

I am still so confused on what the hell happened last night. I feel like I probably screwed up big time but then again I am not sure what I did wrong. I put everything out there but seeing the hurt in her eyes killed me. I was sitting on the couch when I heard footsteps. I looked and all the hope I had just felt vanished when I saw the looks on Jade and Harper's faces. They came and sat down on either side of me on the couch.

"What did she say?"

They exchanged looks but neither spoke. "Just freaking tell me what she said."

"She's just as confused as you are. She's not in the best mental place right now and she really does like you." Jade spoke, almost like she was walking on eggshells.

"Then why won't she give me a chance?"

Harper sighed, "She wants to but all she would tell us is that it is for your own protection."

"What the hell does that mean?" I leaned back and covered my face with my hands. We sat there in silence for a few minutes,

"Kendall, we have something else to tell you that you probably won't like at all." Jade said, I removed my hands from my face and looked at them.

"Umm….well…Ivy said she is moving out." My head spun. Why?

"The hell she is." I said firmly and stood up and started to move to go upstairs but both girls grabbed a hold of my hands stopping me.

"Kendall, maybe its for the best. Maybe some space and some time will give her some perspective." I just shook my head and pulled my arms from their grasps.

"No, there has got to be more to it than just what is going on between us. She wouldn't just up and decide to move. Something is going on that we don't know about and I am damn well going to find out what it is." They didn't try to stop me this time as I walked up the stairs.

****Ivy's POV****

I was sitting on my bed staring down at the multiple text messages I had gotten from Tyler. I hate that even now he is getting to me. Yes, I should tell Kendall and Harper and everyone about these threats but it'll just be better for everyone if I just leave and separate myself from them except for work. I can handle him threatening me but he is threatening Kendall and Harper. I just can't and won't let them be hurt because he is after me. Somehow the asshole has found out where I live and that I live with Kendall, Logan and Carlos and he has gone bat shit bonkers. He has even sent me pictures from outside my house showing me that he does know where I am.

There was a knock on the door. I sat my phone down on the bed and walked towards the door. When I opened it I was a little surprised to see Kendall standing there.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" I nodded and let him in. "What is this shit about you moving out?"

"It's for the best Kendall. It has nothing to do with what is going on with us."

"Then why? I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, I still work for you."

"That's not what I meant! I meant what I said last night. Why are you running away?"

I could once again feel the tears forming, "Like I told Harper and Jade. It's to protect you." I walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I stayed there for a few minutes hoping he would leave. I came out and my eyes fell to Kendall sitting on my bed with my phone in his hand. Shit balls. Dammit man. How could I have been so stupid to leave it there.

Kendall's eyes shot to me and there was pure rage in them, "Why didn't you tell me the prick was bothering you? Is this why you want to move out?"

I nodded, "You've already done so much for me. I will not let you get hurt because of me." He engulfed me in a hug and I wrapped my arms tightly around him and cried into his flannel shirt.

After I finally calmed down I pulled away from Kendall but kept my arms around him. I looked up at him, "I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, Kendall."

Leaving one arm around me he moved one of his hands to wipe the tears from my face, "You don't have anything to be sorry for. You were scared. I just wish you would have told me. When did this start?"

I pulled away but interlocked our fingers together walking him over to the bed and sitting down. He sat down beside me, I took a deep breath. "About a week after I moved in here, it all started. First it was just stuff that I could let roll off my back but then about two weeks ago the threats against you and Harper started and then last week the pictures of the house came. I just didn't know what to do and I know that moving out is the best option."

"Why is that?"

"If I am gone then he won't come after you and Harper."

"But what about you? What if he finds where ever the hell it is that you are planning to move to and comes after you. You would have no one there to protect you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "At least the people I love will be safe." The words flew from my mouth before I even realized what I was saying. My eyes widened, and Kendall smiled small.

"You love me?"

I blushed, "Of course I do. You're my boss and my friend. Of course I love you." I stated quickly but just by seeing that little glint in his eyes I knew he wasn't falling for it.

Before anything else was said Kendall's lips caught mine and after getting over the initial shock I of course kissed him back. I moved so that I was sitting up on my knees completely facing him. His arms wrapped securely around my waist pulling flush against his chest. My hands were in his hair, holding him too me. This kiss was not like any that I had ever experienced before. There was so much passion and love behind it. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. His hands came up and took hold of mine, holding them beside our faces. I pecked his lips once more.

"What was that for?" I giggled.

He chuckled, which send shivers through my chest.

"You love me." His voice had a slightly cocky tone and his lips turned in a smirk. I wanted to slap it right off but instead I pushed mine against his once again. Wanting more I slipped my tongue out and ran it over his lips and he immediately let me in. After letting me be in control for a few minutes he took dominance over it. I finally pulled away breathless. "I don't know why I love you but I do, Kendall. I do love you. I am pretty sure from the moment you saved me from Tyler I knew that I loved you." I put everything out there on the line.

**So this was probably one of the longest chapter I have written ever. I was originally gonna write more and make two chapters today but I ran out of time so I just fused them together. Hope you like it, if you don't I'm sorry. Oh on another note if I through out some The Wanted references randomly I'm sorry I can't help it I have recently become obsessed with those boys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall's eyes softened, "Ivy, you don't know how much it means to hear you say that but, I am going to be honest. I do have strong feelings for you. More so than any other woman I have ever dated but I am not sure if it is love yet. I know that I could easily fall in love with you but let's just take everything slow." The softness in his voice made me smile. I knew this was hard for him to tell me and I could tell he was super scared about my reaction.

I leaned in a kissed his lips. "That sounds perfect." He smiled. We sat there for a while side by side, our hands interlocked on his lap with his thump rubbing my hand softly and my head resting on his shoulder and his on top of mine.

"Ivy, we really need to get everybody here and talk about this whole situation."

I sighed, "I told you Kendall. I am moving out." He jerked away from me and looked at me like I just grew four new heads.

"What?"

"This is my problem. Y'all are already more involved than you should be,"

"You are so hard headed! Please just stay here. If you are here then I know that the bastard won't lay his hands on you. If you move out we will worry constantly if you are okay. Please."

"Fine, we can have a little meeting but I make no promises." He smiled and kissed my forehead. Damn him and his cuteness.

Two hours later we were all settled in the living room.

I had just explained everything to them and showed them the messages from the asshole. They all reacted similarly to Kendall.

"I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me."

"So you want to leave?" Logan asked

I shook my head, "I don't want too but I think it's the best option."

"The hell it is." Harper immediately responded.

"Ivy, look around you. We all are here for you and want to be here for you. How can we do that if you push us away?" James asked, pleaded really. I squeezed Kendall's hand and glanced at him, not surprised to find his eyes focused on me.

"Look, whatever you decide I will be with you no matter what but I truly think the best thing is staying here where one of us is always here." I sighed, the cute bastard was right.

"Maybe you guys are right. But I think I need to go to the police." This statement surprised me.

"Are you sure?" Jade sounded concerned.

I nodded and got up telling them I would be right back. I ran up to my room and got the picture album out, I slowly walked back downstairs. I sat it on the coffee table. "This has pictures from several of the times that Tyler beat me in it. The pictures are date stamped and I wrote what exactly happened and added that. With this and the threatening text messages I'm pretty sure they will grant me a restraining order." I stated simply. I watched as they all huddled around, even Kendall and looked through the book. I didn't need too, I knew what was in there.

They must have gotten to the time that he beat me senseless then pushed me down the stairs in our apartment building, one of the downstairs occupants heard the crash and called 911. Tyler played the sappy, sad boyfriend very well and told everyone that I was drunk and fell down before he could stop me. Kendall's eyes shot towards me and before I knew it I was engulfed in a hug, I loved his hugs. They made me feel safe and special. I felt his mouth beside my ear, "I could kill the sorry bastard." I giggled slightly.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Let's just go make sure he stays the hell away from me."

He pulled away and laughed with a nod of his head. I got hugs from everybody then Kendall and I made our way to the police station.

When we got there I immediately went to someone that I know very well. Detective Graves looked up from his desk and smiled. "Ivy Hart! What do I owe this visit?"

I smiled and squeezed Kendall's hand, "I'm afraid this is more than just a social visit sir. Can the three of us talk in private?"

He must have caught onto the serious nature because he nodded his head and wordlessly led us back to one of the rooms. He shut the door and motioned for us to sit down. "I'm sorry, I was rude earlier. Det. Graves this is my boss and my boyfriend, Kendall Knight. Kendall this is an old friend of mine, Det. Andrew Graves."

The two men shook hands. Kendall eyeing me suspiciously. "Now, Ivy what is going on?"

I sighed, "Well sir, until about three or so months ago I was in a relationship for almost two years that had turned abusive. Here in this album." I placed it on the table and slide it towards him, "are pictures with times, dates and descriptions and here on my phone are threatening messages he has sent me since we broke up. I also have the records from two hospital visits. I was hoping that these things would be enough to get a restraining order against him."

He looked at me then started going through the album, Kendal pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we watched his eyes grow bigger and bigger as he turned the pages. He finally slammed the album shut.

"Ivy, why didn't you come to me sooner. You know I would have helped you."

"I know. I just didn't want to cause trouble." I said sadly.

"After everything you went through, you deserve the best, not this. I will certainly get everything together. Let me get these messages copied and off of your phone and the paper work all together so you can head on your way."

"Thank you." He smiled small and took my cell phone out of the room.

I felt Kendall's hand lift my chin to look at him, "What is he talking about? How do you know him." Shit. I was really hoping to delay this a little longer.

I gave him a sad smile then leaned in and peck on the lips. "Kendall, there are things in my past that I haven't exactly told you about. I will I promise but can we just get this over with?" I know I sounded desperate but I didn't care.

He kissed my lips, "Okay" Just then the door opened again and Det. Graves came back in with my cellphone and some paperwork in his hand. We went over what it said and I signed everything to make it official. We stood and both shook hands with the older man.

"There you go, dear. Now if you ever need me, you know where I am. We will be in contact once he has been served the papers." I nodded and took my cellphone and my copy of this set of paperwork. He turned his focus on Kendall. "Now, you better treat this girl right or you'll be dealing with some pretty angry cops."

Kendall gulped, "Of course sir."

"Don't worry, Det. Graves. Kendall saved me." I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled up at the green eyes that stole my heart. 

**_I know I am leaving you guys hanging a lot and I am so sorry but the truth is I am leaving myself hanging as well because like I said before I am going completely by the seat of my pants with this, but I do have a plan worked out...kinda! Hope you all don't hate me!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later and Kendall has yet to question me further about my relationship with Det. Graves. I know he is dying too though.

"James, where are these shipments supposed to go? I can't read your hand writing." I asked as I placed the order sheets on his desk in front of him.

I watched as he looked them over with a laugh, "Sorry, I was in a bit of a hurry. They go to North Dakota."

I crinkled my nose, "Oh, that's what you think you wrote. Thanks."

Carlos and Logan were gone out of town for a meeting at a potential buyer so work was pretty quiet compared to normal. I guess I never noticed how loud the two of them are until they are not around. I kind of miss it. Remind me of that when I'm yelling at them to shut up later on.

The rest of the work day went by pretty slowly. All of the concepts for everything were done and now we were actually getting shipments in and sending out our products to be put on shelves. It is actually pretty awesome when you think about it.

"You ready to go?" I looked up from my paperwork and smiled a little at the man leaning in the doorway. His hair was slightly messy and he looked incredibly tired.

I nodded and quickly got everything together. "You okay? You seem off."

He just nodded as we walked to the car. The drive home was silent. When we got there it was a little weird because normally either Harper or Maggie or the twos of them are here waiting on their men folk to get home so it was strange to come home to complete silence. Before I could enjoy it Kendall grabbed my hand and pretty much pulled me all the way to his bedroom. He shut the door behind us and threw himself on the bed. I laughed slightly before kicking off my heels and laying down beside him. We were both laying on our sides facing each other. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me against him.

"What's up with this?"

His eyes opened, "I can't want to be close to my girlfriend?"

"No, this is fine. But ever since everything at the police station you have been a little distant."

I felt more than heard the sigh that he let out, "I'm sorry sweets. I never meant to do that. It's killing me not knowing but I know that pushing you will only push you away from me and I guess I ended up doing that anyway."

I pecked his lips, "I want to tell you. You see, when I was fourteen my parents and I were in a car accident. A man intentionally ran us off the road. I don't remember much about the accident. My parents were killed instantly but I was in the hospital for weeks having surgery after surgery to fix my injuries. Well after I was finally able to leave the hospital and after they had caught the man that did it we had to go to trial. I had seen the man's face and could remember that as the last thing I saw before the crash. After he went to prison the system had to find somewhere to place me. Luckily it wasn't that hard once we found my parent's will which gave custody of me over to Harper's parents. Det. Graves was the one that stood beside me during the trial and throughout the whole process. Amway's that's my sob story." I finished with a few tears in my eyes.

Kendall's eyes were big and I couldn't really read his emotions. He placed a couple of kisses on my lips then pulled me even further into his body and buried his head in my neck. I could feel him peppering small kisses against my skin. He pulled away and our eyes met, and I could see the tears threatening to spill from his.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I had no idea."  
I placed my hand on his cheek and ran my thumb along his cheekbone. "It's okay. I've made my peace with it. Do I miss my parents? Of course. Do I still have some things wrong physically since the accident, some. Do I wish I could kill the bastard for taking my family from me? Almost every day. However, I know that life moves on and my parents are always with me. I have always felt like they have been watching over me. Giving me the strength to do whatever I needed to do. They are my angels. And you know what else?"

He smiled at me, "What babe?"  
"I think they sent you to me. They knew that I was in serious trouble. So they sent me a guardian angel. They sent you." I truly believed 100% that this was all meant to happen. My parents always told me that God never gives you more than you can handle. God has given me a whole hell of a lot to handle but honestly this here, being with Kendall made everything seem completely worth it.

Kendall's lips crashed against mine in a passionate kiss. He pulled away far too fast for my liking. "Ivy, I love you."

Those words made my heart speed up and I knew that this was right, I pulled him in for another long kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

The girls and I were having one of our girls nights at Jade's.

"Girls, I want to ask you all something. I love you all and are all my best friends so I wanted to ask all three of you if you would be my bridesmaids!"

The three of us screamed all together and jumped on her in a massive hug. After giggled for a while we started serious wedding planning. Even though there wasn't much left. The wedding was two months away. She wanted to go the more simple route so she decided that we could all just go pick out our own black dresses. They don't have to match but no sleeves and no longer than the knee. We had gone with her a few weeks back to get her dress. At the time she wasn't going to have bridesmaids which we all understood they wanted something very low key. I guess they talked it out and decided that it would work out well since her three best friends were dating his three best friends so everybody would be happy. We made plans to all go shopping together for the dresses just so we could make sure we all looked our best.

When I got home late that night instead of going to my bedroom I decided to go to Kendall's room. I silently opened the door expecting him to be asleep. Instead he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his lips locked with a woman who had brown curly hair and very tan skin.

"What the hell!" I screamed causing the two to pull apart. Kendall seemed to be in a daze and his eyes were glossed over. He was drunk. I stared at the woman.

"Ivy! It's umm….it's not what it looks like." Kendall stuttered and stumbled towards me but fell over landing in a heap on the floor.

"It sure as hell looked like you were kissing her!" The girl was sitting there quietly. I turned towards her, "Who are you?"

She looked a little scared. That's when I noticed that she was very young. Probably barely twenty years old. "I'm Maria Garcia."

"Holy shit! You're Carlos's little sister aren't you?" She nodded with her head down. "Are you drunk too?"

She shook her head. Kendall was still trying to get off the floor. I wanted to know what the hell went on tonight.

"Come with me. Now." I said sternly. She followed me down the hall and I started pounding on Carlos's door.

He finally opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw me. I know that I was scary at the moment. "What's going on? Maria, why aren't you asleep?"

I looked at Maria then back to Carlos. "What the hell happened tonight? How drunk did the four of you get?" I questioned.

"A little, nothing more than usual why?" He seemed genuinely confused. I looked at Maria and she had guilt written all over her face.

"Carlos, I think you need to go downstairs and wait while your sister and I have a little talk." He didn't say anything just walked past us looking concerned. I grabbed Maria's hand and led her to my bedroom. I told her to sit on the bed.

"Explain what the hell is going on. Right now!"

"It's all my fault. I've known Kendall, James and Logan almost my whole life. They've always seen me as a kid. Carlos's baby sister. I have had a crush Kendall since I was ten. I showed up tonight because from what Carlos has told me this is the night that they guys are alone. I came hoping that I could get Kendall to see me as a woman but all he did was talk about you. The others went to bed but Kendall kept me company and he kept drinking, which I was kind of encouraging. Anyway, he started flirting with me and I couldn't help but like it. I knew it was wrong but it felt good to have that attention. I'm so sorry, Ivy." She was crying at the end of her speech. I felt bad for her but I was pissed at the same time. Damn my good nature. I sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm not gonna say it's okay. Because that is really screwed up but I can't say that I don't understand. I know what it's like to have a crush on someone for so long and know that nothing can happen. We've all been there. However this is some messed up shit and I'm sorry but you are gonna have to face your brother with this."

Her eyes widened, "Please!" I shook my head and got up from the bed opening the door and pointed out. I followed her downstairs and listened as she told Carlos what she told me and went into even more detail about how they ended up in his room.

"Maria! What were you thinking? This is probably the stupidest thing you could have ever done! You could have ruined my relationship with Kendall! Hell you might have! You could have ruined Kendall's relationship with Ivy!" He yelled at his crying baby sister. He turned towards me. "She didn't, did she?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It'll work out. I guess I better go take care of the drunk up there." I turned to leave the room. Before I walked completely up the stairs I turned back and looked at the siblings who were now both sitting on the couch. "Don't worry me and Kendall, Carlos. Everything will be fine." I gave him a weak smile then continued my journey.

I made my way into Kendall's room expecting him to be passed out on the floor. Instead he was sitting once again on the edge of the bed this time with his hands on his head. "Head starting to hurt?"

He looked up at me and I then saw that there were tears flowing from his eyes. He jumped up and wrapped me in a hug and kept mumbling apologies to me. I honestly didn't want to hear them right now. I know that he was drunk and that Maria kind of seduced him but still he should have had a better head on his shoulders than that. He is 25 years old for pete's sake. "Kendall, I think it will be best if you just go to bed and we'll talk in the morning."

He held on to me tighter, "No! I want to hold you. I'm so sorry, Ivy, I love you."

"I love you too but I'm really hurt and upset right now and you're drunk off your ass. We'll talk about it in the morning." I said moving us over to the bed and trying to get him back laying down. I finally managed it and before I could even move away from the bed I saw his eyes close and could hear the beginnings of snoring. I covered him with his comforter and switched his bedroom light off before slowly closing the door. I leaned against the outside of his bedroom door and finally let out the tears that had been begging to come out since I walked into his bedroom an hour ago.

I heard a door open and quickly shot my head up and saw Logan coming out from his room, looking like he just woke up. He saw me, "What's going on?"

I launched myself at him and cried against him. I don't know how long I stayed that way but Logan didn't ask any questions. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew that Carlos had come upstairs. I heard him mutter, "Shit. This is worse than I thought." I just nodded letting him know that I heard him and listened as Carlos explained to Logan what had been going on. I have no freaking clue what the hell I am going to do. Son of bitch this is going to be a nightmare.


	14. Chapter 14

I had a really hard time going to sleep that night. When I finally did it was almost four in the morning and was awake again by five. I decided that I would just get up and get a shower and try my best to avoid all of them this morning. I'm just not ready to face them. After getting ready I snuck into Kendall's room and put a glass of water and some medicine on his bedside table because I knew based on how he was acting that he would be really hung over this morning.

I managed to sneak out of the house without waking any of them up. Luckily since I was the last to get home my car wasn't blocked in so I took my car and headed for the office. It was only about 6:20 but I knew that the quiet would give me time to think about things and collect my emotions before facing them. I had come to a conclusion earlier that Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos will probably hate and fight me on but it truly is the only way I see myself being able to keep my friendships and relationship intact.

Soon enough I heard a light knock on my office door. "Come in." I said, tensing slightly not sure which one of them it was. I was pleasantly surprised when it was none of them, instead in walked Harper, Jade and Maggie. "What are you girls doing here?"

Harper looked at me sadly, "Kendall called me this morning and told me what happened last night. So I called the girls and we decided to see what was going on through your head."

"I really don't know. It just hurt you know."

They all nodded, "We also talked to Maria." Jade spoke.

"She explained that she was to blame for what happened and she apologized to Carlos and Kendall. She said y'all talked last night." Maggie added.

I nodded my head, "She did, and I appreciated it. I can understand what she was feeling but that was really some messed up shit. I know that is wasn't all Kendall's fault but he is a grown man he should be able to control himself and his actions better."

"You're absolutely right, so how are you going to go about this?" I explained my plan to them and they agreed that the boys would argue with me. However they also agreed that it really is the best thing to do. After chatting for a little bit longer I gave them each a hug and thanked them for everything.

After the girls left I expecting at least of one the boys to come knocking on my office door immediately but they didn't. I'm really thankful that they are respecting me in that way. About one o'clock when I hadn't been out of my office all day I decided that now would be as good as time as any to sit down with all four of them and talk to them.

I walked out to find Logan and Kendall standing around the lobby desk with their backs to me. "Hey." I spoke softly.

Both of their heads turned and their faces lite up. "Hey, Ivy!" Logan greeted.

Kendall was once again looking at me like I was a sad puppy dog but I didn't correct him this time. He moved close to me and placed his hands softly on my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Um, I kind of need to talk to all four of you. If you guys aren't busy."

They both nodded, "Sure, I'll go get Carlos and James and we'll meet you two in the conference room." Logan gave a smile then disappeared down the hall.

Kendall and I walked towards the conference room. Once we were inside he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him and engulfing me in a huge hug. I hugged him back. I felt him kiss my head then I felt his breath next to my ear, "Ivy, I feel terrible about last night. I never meant for that to happen or for you to be hurt. I'm so sorry. I love you."

I pulled away from him and looked him in the face, "I love you too, we'll discuss that later." Just then Logan, Carlos and James came into the room. We all took a seat. Kendall beside me and grasping my hand like he never wanted to let it go.

"So, what's this about, Ivy?" James asked,

"I have something that I want to talk to you guys about and you guys won't like it."

Their faces all changed, "No, you want to move out again, don't you?" Kendall spoke panic clear in his voice. I squeezed his hand.

"No, I realize that being in that house with the three of you is where I am meant to be right. However, I do think that it is in the best interest of not only my relationship with Kendall but with everyone if I no longer work for the company."

As if on cue, "WHAT?" They all screamed at one time.

"No, you can't leave!"

"Guys, think about it. All our personal issues are disrupting work and that's not how it should be. I need to find a job somewhere else and that way I can keep everything separate."

"We don't mind." Carlos said, I looked at him,

"I know that you guys don't mind but I do. I will help you guys find someone to replace me. But not until I get another job lined up. This won't change anything, I will still be your roommate. I'll start paying rent."

"No, you will not." I looked at Logan, "Look, we may not be happy about this but we can understand," He paused and looked at the other guys and they all nodded in agreement. "but you are a part of this family so we will not take money from you." He looked dead serious.

"Fine, but I will start cooking more." I said with a smile.

Carlos immediately agreed with that. I gave them all hugs and thanked them for their understanding. I turned around after James, Logan and Carlos walked out and came face to face with Kendall. He came as close to me as he could without touching me.

"So, now that we know that you're not leaving the house just finding another job there is something else we need to talk about."

'What would that be?"

He sighed, "don't act like that. What about us? Are we okay?"

I walked passed him and back to sit down in one of the chairs. "I hope so, Kendall. I really want us to be but I just don't like how I feel right now."

He came around and kneeled on the ground in front of me, hands resting on the arm of the chair. "Tell me how you felt. I deserve to know what I put you through. I know I made a mistake. I know that I should have had my senses with me but I didn't."

"I'll be honest with you Kendall, I had flash backs to the times when I would walk in on Tyler with other women. Those times I was hurt but not very deeply because I was never truly in love with him. When I opened that door and saw you with her I felt like someone had stabbed a knife through my heart. I don't want to feel like that."

His eyes filled with tears, "I hate that I made you feel like that. I'm so sorry, Ivy. I'm worse than Tyler." He let his head hang down and I could see and feel his tears falling on my pants leg.

I tugged his hair slightly causing him to look back at me. I put both my hands on his face holding his face still and put our foreheads together. "Don't you ever think that. You are twice the man Tyler is. You made a mistake and are paying for it now. You are the one that saved me from him. Saved me from myself. For that I will always love you."

Our lips connected and it felt like everything was right in the world.

We pulled apart and he smiled, "So, you forgive me?"

I giggled, "I love your sorry ass too much not too."


	15. Chapter 15

Two months later things have kind of slowed down some. I officially quit work at Rush Sports about six weeks ago after finding an amazing replacement for myself, his name is Jonathan, and he is an absolute doll. The guys even like him, it took a lot of convincing to get them to even consider hiring a male assistant but it only took about a week for them to realize that he was perfect for the job.

I absolutely love the job that I was able to find. Thanks in part to the amazing letters of recommendation from my former bosses. I got a job at with a local party planner. It's busy and hard work but I think I might have truly found my passion, career wise anyway.

In other news, I got a call about two weeks ago that Tyler had been arrested and was in state prison. Apparently he wasn't so good at hiding his temper in public anymore and went on a rampage a couple of towns over. Almost killed three people, including the girl he was dating. I feel like a horrible person but honestly I am relieved that he is away and will be for over ten years. I was never completely relaxed knowing that he was still out there even though I had the restraining order.

Right now the girls and I just finished putting on our bridesmaids dresses and helping Jade with the finishing touches.

"I can't believe James and I are getting married."

I laughed a little, "Jade the two of you were practically married before the only thing that changes is now you'll have a piece of paper to prove it."

She smiled, "True."

"I'm gonna go check on the boys, make sure they are ready and not acting the fool." I said with a laugh, the girls laughing with me all knowing that someone probably does need to check on them.

I walked down the hallway towards the room where they are all getting ready. I see Kendall coming towards me, and I can't help but smile. He's tux looks absolutely amazing on him. We met and just stood in front of each other. I blushed as his eyes scanned my body. I turned my face away from him, trying to hide my reddening checks. He stepped closer to me and lifted my chin with two of his fingers. "You're beautiful." He kissed me lightly on the lips before locking our fingers together.

"You're pretty handsome as well."

He laughed, "So where are you heading? It's almost time for the wedding to start."

"I know, I was going to make sure the four of you are ready and not doing anything foolish." I stated simply.

He put his other hand over his heart, "You hurt me. We would never do anything foolish." I just gave him a look. We walked down the hall together to where the other men were.

He opened the door, I was surprised to see they were all dressed and actually relatively calm. "Well don't you boys look nice." I said with a smile.

They all looked at me, Carlos and Logan giving whistles. "You look amazing, Ivy." James said, causing me to blush.

"Hey, back off dude! This is my girl, and you're ten minutes away from getting married." Kendall shot back with a grin as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and places a single kiss on my exposed shoulder.

James smiled at us, "Hey, just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty."

I laughed a little, "Well just wait until you see your bride. She looks a million times better than me." I told him honestly.

His grin got even bigger. That just makes me happy to see how much the two of them are in love. I turned in Kendall's arms and gave him a soft kiss. He leaned close to my ear, "No one could look better than you." His words made my heart feel like it was melting.

I blushed again and moved out of his embrace, "Alright guys ten minutes till Wedding. See you guys then." I walked out of the room and back to the girls dressing area. I assured the others that the guys were all ready and I saw no sign of foolishness.

Now here I am standing here beside Jade as her and James exchange their vows. It's a beautiful moment and I so happy for them but my eyes are trained on Kendall's the entire time, just like his are locked to mine. Right now, in this moment, seeing the pure love in his eyes was enough to make my heart leap. It is now that I truly realize that through everything that has happened, everything that will happen down the road that Kendall and I are solid and strong. Our love is stronger than anything I have ever felt before. That no matter what I see in myself or what Kendall see in himself all that matters is what we see in each other.

**_So sorry to say this but this is the end. I didn't really have another direction for it to go. I know it is kind of a sucky and quick ending and I do apologize for that but atleast I did finish it! Hope you all enjoyed it, or atleast read it._**


End file.
